Amis Mortels
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Parce que c'est là toute sa relation avec Cato, Cato qui frappe sa tête contre des murs un sourire aux lèvres, Cato dont elle taillade la peau à coups de couteaux – des amis mortels.


**__****A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "dommage cérébral" pour la communauté d'écriture bingo-fr sur livejournal**L

* * *

eur première rencontre a lieu sur un coup de tête… littéralement.

Clove est perdue dans ses pensées – son frère vient d'être choisi pour les soixante-huitièmes Hunger Games, et ce qui n'avait été jusque-là qu'un futur lointain et hypothétique vient de se transformer en réalité tangible. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un qu'elle connait personnellement est choisi pour les jeux, et elle est plus inquiète qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

Elle ne regarde pas où elle va alors qu'elle sort du bâtiment de justice où elle vient de dire au revoir à Jeff, et elle heurte quelqu'un avec force. Sa petite tête rebondit contre le torse d'un garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de douze ans, mais elle n'en a que huit et il lui semble très impressionnant.

— Fais un peu attention, lui dit-il alors que Clove se masse le front à l'endroit où elle s'est cognée contre lui.

Elle s'apprête à s'excuser, mais une voix appelle le garçon.

— Cato, viens vite, on rentre.

Il suit sa mère, et en un clin d'œil, il n'est plus là.

* * *

L'été suivant, deux jours après la Moisson qui a prise avec elle deux adolescents qu'elle ne connait pas, elle commence l'entrainement pour les Hunger Games. Jeff n'est pas rentré des siens, et Clove est presque ravie d'être au centre toute la journée, parce qu'elle ne supporte plus le regard vide de son père et les yeux rouges de sa mère.

Elle décide dès la première semaine que les couteaux sont son arme favorite. Il y a quelque chose de très nostalgique dans le fait d'en manier un (sûrement a-t-elle aimé faire des petites sculptures sur bois avec Jeff plus qu'elle ne l'a cru à l'époque) mais elle aime la précision avec laquelle ils volent vers les cibles et ils restent bien plus faciles à manier qu'un arc.

La journée s'achève et elle range les couteaux dont elle s'est servie dans leur petite boite couverte de velours. Elle laisse sa main glisser sur le matériel un instant, quand une voix dit derrière elle :

— Quand tu auras fini de faire l'amour à cette boite, peut-être que tu pourras sortir de la pièce afin que je puisse la fermer.

Clove sent ses joues rougir quand elle se tourne vers cette personne pour balbutier qu'elle ne fait pas l'amour, qu'elle n'a que neuf ans, mais ses explications se perdent dans sa bouche parce qu'elle le reconnait, Cato, le garçon qu'elle a rencontré le jour où elle a perdu son frère.

Il a un sourire narquois sur le visage et les clés de la pièce à la main, et Clove comprend que comme il est plus vieux qu'elle (même s'il reste jeune, une douzaine d'années, c'est toujours deux de moins que Jeff à sa mort), les instructeurs lui font confiance pour s'occuper de la fermeture de la salle.

— On se connait, non ? dit-il quand ses yeux se posent sur le visage de Clove.

Elle hoche la tête, avant d'expliquer :

— Sortie du bâtiment de justice, l'an dernier.

Cato acquiesce, et avec une arrogance incroyable, il lui dit :

— Toujours aussi minuscule.

Et il ne servirait à rien de démentir, Clove n'a que neuf ans et elle n'est pas très grande, mais elle sait qu'un jour elle le sera et elle veut le prouver la boite contenant les couteaux est encore dans sa main, alors avant que Cato n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'en saisit et la lance dans sa direction.

La boite heurte la tête de Cato, et il a une bosse pendant plusieurs semaines après ça.

Il a aussi une nouvelle amie.

* * *

Ses parents n'aiment pas les voir ensemble.

— Il a seize ans, dit sa mère. Il veut autre chose que des conversations quand il est avec une fille.

Clove réplique que c'est répugnant, elle n'a que douze ans, Cato ne pense pas à elle comme ça.

Sa mère a raison, cependant. Ce n'est pas des conversations que Cato attend d'elle. Enfin, pas seulement, parce qu'ils parlent quand même pas mal, tous les deux. Cato veut de Clove qu'elle l'aide à s'entraîner du mieux qu'elle peut, et il fait la même chose pour elle.

Même quand le centre est fermé, ils se retrouvent chez Cato pour s'entraîner. Il vit seul avec sa mère, et Clove aime être dans une maison qui ne porte pas les traces de Jeff.

Un jour, Cato délivre un coup beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant, et Clove se retrouve projetée contre un mur. Sa tête le heurte avec violence, et elle est inconsciente pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand elle revient à elle, elle ne peut pas reprendre l'entrainement pour la journée, et Cato ne s'excuse évidemment pas, mais elle est ravie.

Elle vient de découvrir un côté de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aime cette brutalité, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle aussi à le droit de l'être.

* * *

C'est seulement sa deuxième Moisson, et ça sera aussi sa dernière. Son nom a été appelé et Clove, du haut de ses quatorze ans, est devenue l'une des deux tributs du District 2.

Sa première pensée n'est pas pour ses parents qui voient partir un deuxième enfant. Elle n'est pas non plus pour Jeff, dont elle a de toute manière oublié beaucoup de choses. Elle est pour Cato. Elle se souvient de leur dernière conversation avant la Moisson.

— Je me porte volontaire, avait-il dit. J'ai dix huit ans, j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, et c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Alors elle n'est pas surprise de le voir se jeter en avant quand Homer Justoff dit qu'il va désormais appeler le garçon qui sera envoyé dans l'Arène.

Tous les deux debout sur le podium, acclamés de toutes parts, ils échangent un regard qui en dit long.

« Je suis désolé qu'on en arrive à ça, mais le moment venu, si je dois te tuer, je le ferai. »

Parce que c'est là toute sa relation avec Cato, Cato qui frappe sa tête contre des murs un sourire aux lèvres, Cato dont elle taillade la peau à coups de couteaux – des amis mortels.

* * *

Cela fait trois jours qu'ils sont arrivés au Capitol, et Cato ne fait plus vraiment attention à elle. Oh, bien sûr, ils continuent à s'entrainer ensemble, mais comme il est de coutume, ils sont aussi avec les tributs du District 1 et du District 4, et il est bien plus difficile d'avoir une conversation durant la journée quand quatre personnes vous collent aux talons.

Et le soir, alors qu'ils se retirent dans leurs appartements, Cato n'a plus qu'un seul nom à la bouche. Katniss Everdeen a visiblement piqué son intérêt, et pour une raison qu'elle ne s'explique pas, cela rend Clove furieuse.

— Everdeen est une vraie salope, lâche-t-il au milieu du repas alors que le silence était d'or.

Homer semble choqué et leurs stylistes froncent les sourcils, mais ils ne disent rien alors Clove finit par se fâcher. Elle se lève, jette sa serviette de table à la tête de Cato et lui crache qu'il devrait peut-être régler son problème avec elle une bonne fois pour toutes, parce qu'il ne fait que parler d'elle et Clove n'est pas venue ici pour l'entendre se lamenter sur une fille qu'il a envie de baiser, merci bien.

Elle est dans sa chambre avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et elle sent la colère cogner contre ses tempes, la rage couler dans ses veines, la fureur bondir dans sa cage thoracique. Evidemment, à peine trente secondes plus tard, il est à sa porte, il lui demande de le laisser entrer, et Clove lui dit d'aller se faire foutre, parce que vraiment, pour qui se prend-t-il ?

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'en resterait pas là, cependant. C'est de Cato dont il s'agit, après tout, animé par une colère comme Clove n'en a jamais vue, et deux secondes plus tard, un coup de pied envoie sa porte voler en éclats.

Clove n'a pas le temps de crier, de lui dire d'aller au diable, de sortir immédiatement, parce qu'il se saisit de ses épaules et la presse contre le mur. Clove sent sa tête se cogner violemment mais ausstôt tous ses sens sont occupés ailleurs parce que Cato l'embrasse férocement et Clove répond sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce baiser n'a rien de romantique. C'est une bataille, une lutte pour la domination. C'est eux, tout simplement.

* * *

Marvel, Glimmer et Keira sont morts (Louka n'a même pas survécu au bain de sang) et désormais, ils sont les seuls Career Tributes encore en vie. Clove repasse les morts dans sa tête, et il ne leur reste qu'à abattre la brute du District 11, la rouquine que personne ne semble avoir revue depuis le début des jeux, et Everdeen. Lover Boy est encore en vie, mais Cato sait où il a frappé, et ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne se vide complètement de son sang.

Trois autres morts, et ensuite, il ne restera plus qu'eux.

Clove savait dès la Moisson que cela arriverait, qu'elle serait forcée de le tuer, mais ça ne la rend pas moins triste.

— Je te promets de rendre ça le moins douloureux possible.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, pour le trouver là, assis, à la regarder.

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage quand elle répond :

— Comme si tu avais la moindre chance de me tuer.

Il ramasse une pierre et une lueur étrange anime soudainement son regard. Clove est aussitôt en alerte il ne leur reste que trois tributs à abattre, alors Cato pourrait aussi bien décider de la tuer maintenant.

Mais soudainement, la voix de Claudius Templesmith résonne dans l'Arène, et c'est peut-être la première fois depuis leur entrée dans les jeux que Clove sourit réellement. S'ils restent seuls debout à la fin du jeu, ils pourront repartir à deux dans leur District.

Cato lâche sa pierre, se précipite vers elle et l'embrasse. Quand il a fini de mordre ses lèvres, il murmure :

— Tant mieux, j'aurais détesté détruire ce joli visage.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils sont appelés pour un festin. Cato s'y attendait, et il en est ravi.

— Lover Boy n'est pas encore mort, lui a-t-il dit après l'appel de Claudius Templesmith, ou on aurait entendu le canon. J'imagine qu'Everdeen a dû le rejoindre parce qu'elle espère qu'ils seront tous les deux vainqueurs. Si elle veut le sauver, il faudra qu'elle vienne. C'est notre chance de la sortir du jeu une bonne fois pour toute.

Dissimulés dans les buissons, ils aperçoivent la rouquine surgir de la Cornucopia et s'enfuir à toute jambe avec le sac à dos marqué « 5. » Elle entend Cato grogner et Clove sait qu'ils pensent à la même chose. Ils se sont méfiés du géant du District 11 et de Everdeen, mais peut-être que leur véritable adversaire dans ces jeux, c'est elle, l'insaisissable renarde.

— Tu crois qu'elle a décidé de ne pas venir ? demande Clove alors que celle que tout le monde appelle « la Fille en Feu » n'est visible nulle part.

— Elle attend. Elle est cachée quelque part.

Il lui jette alors un regard et Clove se demande l'espace d'un instant un peu idiot s'il va encore l'embrasser.

— Tu la veux ?

— Pardon ?

— Everdeen. Je peux te la laisser, si tu promets de m'offrir un joli spectacle.

Clove… Clove n'est pas une personne romantique. Déjà, elle n'a jamais été en couple avec quelqu'un avant de venir ici – si tant est que Cato et elles forment vraiment un couple, car après tout, ils n'en ont pas vraiment parlé – et puis elle n'a que quatorze ans et l'amour, ça lui passe un peu au-dessus de la tête. A fortiori quand elle est dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Clove n'en a que faire de toutes ces niaiseries qui font vibrer le cœur des filles de son école, mais à ce moment précis, elle sent presque les trois petits mots franchir ses lèvres. Parce qu'elle le connait par cœur, Cato. Il ne lui laisserait pas cette fille s'il n'aimait pas Clove autant qu'il déteste Katniss Everdeen.

Mais elle est Clove et il est Cato et elle ne laissera pas les mots franchirent ses lèvres parce que ce n'est pas eux.

— Okay, se contente-t-elle de dire, et comme par magie Everdeen est là et Clove se précipite vers elle.

La lutte est acharnée et Everdeen manque de prendre le dessus à une ou deux reprises, mais Clove est forte et courageuse et entrainée et Cato la regarde et il veut un bon spectacle et elle va le lui offrir parce qu'elle lui doit beaucoup de choses alors elle se bat et elle finit par coincer Everdeen et ça y est, elle sera enfin hors de la partie, comme cette stupide petite fille du District 11.

Clove va gagner, elle va rentrer, pas comme Jeff, elle va vivre et en profiter et avant ça elle va éliminer Katniss Everdeen du District 12, mais soudainement c'est le chaos et quelqu'un l'agrippe et c'est le colosse du District 11 et il a une pierre dans la main et il hurle mais pas aussi fort que Clove hurle le nom de Cato parce qu'elle a peur, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a peur, elle va mourir, là, un coup à la tête, elle le sait, et elle a besoin de Cato, elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, et la pierre vient percer sa tempe et l'espace d'un instant elle trouve ça ironique parce que d'habitude c'est Cato qui heurte sa tête et il ne l'a jamais tuée mais maintenant ça y est, elle se sent partir, et elle entend la voix de Cato qui la supplie de rester mais elle ne peut pas, les dommages sont faits et irréversibles, et l'espace d'un instant, le dernier avant qu'elle ne soit partie à jamais, elle pense qu'il avait raison, qu'il a rendu sa mort la moins douloureuse possible parce que la dernière image qu'elle emporte avec elle, c'est le visage de Cato, Cato qu'elle aime, et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Jeff, les choses semblent justes.


End file.
